painless
by Nightttl0ckk
Summary: when her beloved sister goes missing. Katniss tries to find clues to her sister. is she still alive?. and what happened at finnick's wedding comes back and bites her in the ass but it also helps in the future. modern au.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review what you think about the story and see if I should carry on or not**

'prim mum said we need to get out the house so she can clean out the house so we don't get in the way'. I shout up to my sister.

'okay be down in a minute, just need to put my shoes on'. She says as she's running down the stairs trying to put her vans on.

'bye mum love you'. Shouts prim to mum.

'love you too'. She shouts back 'be back before tea'.

We go to the park and meet up with my friends finnick, annie, johanna, gale. Gale and johanna are dating and so are annie and finnick.

'should we go through the forest and make a den', asks finnick

'yeah why not' we all reply. We get half way and prim is crying

'I don't want to go I want to go home and help mum'.

'ok prim, go home you know the way', I tell her

'I want you to come with me', I just laugh at her

'stop being a baby prim your 12 years old stop crying and go home you wouldn't like it in the forst anyway just go home and save us the trouble'.

'we'll see you at home prim', says annie.

They all start walking off. 'bye prim, love you'. I say as I watch her walk off in the distance towards home. But only if I knew. She never made home. Well at least I don't think she did.

 _Five years later…_

I stand there looking at my sisters missing poster. They never found her body. But they say the longer they disappear the less chance of being alive, but surely they would of found her body if not.

I've just go back from college. I'm now 21. Prim would be 17. Now finishing high school. But she never made it to graduation. To be honest I think the police force have given up on her case because there has not been any updates or leads in what, 4 years.

I knock on my parent's house and my dad answers the door and gives me a hug. I go upstairs and spot prim's bedroom door open.

I go in and see that nothing has been moved and nothing has been put away. I notice prims cat buttercup asleep on her bed. I can't believe that thing is still alive.

'your mother won't let me touch the stuff, it's like she thinks prim's gonna be coming home in the future the same age'. Says dad behind me.

'yeah, I think she's gone as well'. I say back to him 'but there's still a feeling that she may be alive somewhere in this world'.

I take stroll through the village and notice some new police officers around. Some look a bit dodgy.

Then I see finnick, in a police outfit.

'if it isn't fish boy in a uniform'. I say behind him.

'oh if it isn't kitty, back from college'.

'never thought I'd see the day finnick odair got put in uniform again, and obeyed it',

'yeah, I'm a police officer now',

'how's that working out for you',

'by that do you mean, prim, well guess what, I'm the deputy of prim's case, I only got deputy because I was there that day'.

'really, how's annie',

'nackered and swollen, being pregnant has taken a toll on her',

'boy or girl?'

'boy, what's up with you, I haven't seen you since my wedding last year'.

'nothing really' except at the wedding I had a one night stand with your best man. I feel like saying but stop myself.

I'm in the super market and I bump into some one. I look up and recognize her.

'well if it isn't brainless coming out of her hiding place'.

'hey johanna', she hits me in the arm.

'you turn up after all this time and you say 'hey johanna' she shouts at me.

'well what else am I suppose to say'.

'I don't know, I think we need a group get together soon before you go back',

'I'm not going back, I'm staying and helping my dad look after my mum, get over prim',

'have you seen the memorial for your sister in the middle of town, sometimes I still think it's our fault that she went missing',

'johanna you know that's not the case, we weren't to know someone was going to take her or not, so stop blaming ourselves its not going to get us anywhere let the police force sort it out'.

'you mean finnick and peeta, the deputy and head of the case', I flinch when she said peeta because he was the best man at his wedding and we both got a bit drunk and one thing lead to another and yeah stuff happened.

'what do you mean, peeta is the head of the case?'

'yeah, since the wedding he's been dead set on finding out what happened to prim because he believes she's alive and out there and keeps telling people not to lose help, and even thought your dads a police officer peeta had been a better help than your dad on that case because he has more determination and courage and It takes a lot to keep this case going and peeta has done that'.

'so since the wedding, peeta has been going crazy about this case and no one thought to tell me nit even my parents told me',

'to be honest I thought your parents had already told you which is why I didn't say anything'.

Later that night I lay in bed pondering over the fact peeta is the reason this case is still going and dad is getting a break and able to help my mum. I owe peeta my life. May be he is only doing this because of what happened at the wedding.

I can't get over what happened, I dreaded leaving that morning because we had made a connection and we never talked about it because I freaked out and left before he woke in hopes that he was too drunk to remember what had happened.

Now I have to face him again.

The next morning I leave to got to gale and madge's house. I can't believe all my friends managed to stay as couples without any problems. It amazes me.

I knock on the door and madge answers.

'katniss', she shrieks

'long time no see', I joke at her and she laughs.

'come in' we go in and sit on the sofa. 'so what's up with your life then everdeen',

'well I just got back yesterday ant then find out finnick and peeta are leading the case and the fact the case is still going amazes me',

'why wouldn't it still be going, everyone loved your sister, and everyone wants the person who done it sentenced to life because your sister was lovely and no harm to any one and was the light of everyone she had met's life'.

'yeah, I just don't understand it all, surely they would have found her body by now if she was dead',

'kat don't think like that, think of It like, they haven't found her body so there's a chance of her still being alive'.

'I try to but it doesn't work when you are living with your parents and you are the reason she got kidnapped and most probably killed because you wanted to hang out with your friends, I just think she died hating me because I called her a baby and told her to go home, I just can't help but feel like that',

'listen she loved you, you protected her and everything'.

'and look how well that worked out I couldn't protect her from the dangers of the woods or people'.

I'm just dreading the day I meet peeta mellark again, more than anything.

Thanks for reading guys give me a heads up on the story so far

~mack


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around the park with my dog whoopsie. I turn around and notice she has escaped her lead and run off. I look around and can't find her. I send hours trying to find her and spot someone with blue eyes and curly blonde hair. I have no choice but to ask him to help me.

Run over to him. 'peeta?' he turns around and looks surprised to see me.

'hey, what you doing here?'

'I need help'

'ok, what's the matter?'

'I can't find my dog, can you help me please?'

'ok what's the dog's name?'

'don't laugh ok, my sister named him'.

'okay…'

'whoopsie'

'whoopsie?'

'can you help me or not?'

'yeah sure',

We start going round the park looking for whoopsie, when we spot her she is digging something up and when we get close peeta tells me to stay back. But me being me pushed him out of the way and noticed whoopsie had dug up a skeleton.

We sit in the police station. 'look katniss, we need to talk about what happened at the wedding',

'you remember that'

' I can't forget it'. Right then and there he leans in for a kiss and surprise myself by leaning in as well. We both lean into the kiss. When we pull away finnick comes round the corner. We scoot apart and lucky for us finnick doesn't notice. 'we have the DNA back, and it wasn't prim, it was another girl that went missing 1995, but she had died recently as there was a plaster on site with a different DNA, we'll call you if It is anything to do with prim'. A sigh of relief that it wasn't prim but devastated that the case still has to carry on.

Peeta insists that he should walk me home and I don't object.

'we'll find prim', says peeta as he grabs my hand. I don't even pull away.

'just don't tell my parents what happened today because it would destroy them',

'promise'

'thankyou'

'to stop your parents from suspecting something because we all know how bad a liar you are, do you want to come back to mine and stay over for the night so when they ask where you were you can say you stayed at mine because it's not a complete lie',

'only because that kinda make sense right now given the situtation'.

So we turn direction towards his house and when we get there peeta leans in for another kiss and I let him. Next thing I know I wake in the morning naked in bed alone.

I had done it again except there was no alcohol inflicted.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the door open and peeta walk through with breakfast.

'thought you'd be hungry when you awoke so I made you breakfast in bed',

'I could get use to this', I say with a smile,

'I hope you do' he says back with a smile,

'what's that suppose to mean?' I ask still smiling

'I'm asking you to allow me to take you out for a date tomorrow night?'

'I'll allow it'.

I walk myself home as peeta got a call into work on an emergency so I said I'll walk home and he reluctantly agreed to it.

On my way home in the dark I see my phone light. I look and see my dad ringing. I answer.

'where are you?'

'on my way home'

'just tell me you are alright'

'I'm alright if it makes you better I have been with a police officer all day'

'course it does what time are you coming home?'

'in about…' I spot a young blonde girl running across the park with a bleeding forehead.

'kitty…'

'I'll ring you back' I hang up and run towards her.

When I get to her she looks frightened

'don't hurt me'. She shouts

'I'm not going to hurt you. what happened?'

'he's out there, you have to save me or at least help me'.

'there's a police station over there, I can take you to it and then we can sort all of this out',

'you can't go to the police, he said if I did he would hurt the other girls', I stand there shocked.

'I work at runaway home for youth, for people who don't want to be fond and have run away from home, come there with me and I'll let you stay there as long as you need and I know someone who can help you out and get it over with'. She nods her head.

We stand outside my home and get into my car and got to youth inn and when we get in I set a room up for her and bed and tv and food. I notice she has two holes in the side of a neck like a vampire bite and I don't question her on it.

When she is settled I ring peeta

'hey what's up' he askes

'are you busy right now?'

'just doing paper work that's all, why?'

'I need your help immediately, like right now'

'I can't come right now, what's the matter'

'I can't tell you over the phone I need you here, I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't this desperate please come right away'

'alright where are you'.

'at work',

'the inn?, has something happened to one of the children?'

'not literally, it's about one of them, you have to promise me you are going to come alone, she doesn't need this, she told me not to tell the police because something will happened, something bad, I need you here',

'ok I'll come as soon as possible'

'thank you'

'no problem' I hang up on him and go back through to her room. She asks me to help her get ready and I help her and she lets me brush her hair and them I make her a cup of tea and give her some biscuits.

'who was that you were on the phone with?'

'a friend, I asked him to come and speak to you, so you know you are not alone in all of this and he can find your parents for you'.

'thank you it means everything to me'. We are interrupted by a knock on the door and darius, another kid opens it.

'sorry to bother you but there is a man here saying he needs to speak to you?'

'let him in'. peeta walks through the door in his uniform and the girl starts freaking out.

'you promised me you wouldn't phone the police, you promised' I look at peeta and he is watching her closely. 'he isn't going to tell anyone he is a close friend of mine, ok'

She settles down and then I realise peeta has tears In his eyes.

'what's the matter?' I ask him

'delly?' is all he replies with. And the girls head shoots up and she looks at him closely.

'peeta?' she says shocked. What comes next surprises me. She gets up and runs to him and locks her arms around his waist and cries into his chest. While he soothes her, I can't help but feel jealous.

'what's going on' I ask.

'delly, is my twin sister, she went missing 10 years ago' replies peeta and I stand there stunned.

'I'll give you some space and I'll ring madge to have check up on her see if she has any lasting injuries'.

'thanks' they both say.

'madge, hey'

'hey'

'can you come down the shelter because we have new girl and she has some mega injuries and looks really thin and weak and doesn't want to go to hospital or to the police on what happened'.

'yeah of course'

'thank you',

When madge arrives she looks shocked to see peeta standing there. Me and peeta wait outside the hospital in the inn while madge is giving her and check over.

'so this place is where you work, supporting people who run away from home and don't want to be found',

'yep I came up with the idea and madge said she'd help and gale, but I mostly run it'.

'I'm glad there is a place like this that's free for the children under that age of 20,'

'yeah, me too'.

'I'm going to ring my parents and ask them to come here to take delly home if she wants okay',

'okay, oh and peeta?'

'yeah?' I don't say anything but go up to him and kiss him on the lips.

'are will still on for that date tomorrow?'

'why wouldn't we and less you're getting cold feet already?'

'no I'm not'

'good'.

Later that night watching delly reunite with her family, makes me jealous with envy because I may not be able to have that with prim. Delly decides to stay here instead of going home because she feels safer. It's free for her to stay the next 6 months but because she is 22 she has to pay after then. And of course her parents said they would pay.

The next day I confront delly about last night. With peeta and finnick in the room.

'who did you want saving from?' peeta asks.

'I don't know his name but, he liked blonde hair and blue eyed girls, they were the type of girls he had held', I see both the boys look at me probably thinking the same thing as me. Prim has blonde hair and blue eyes, they haven't found her body, maybe she is one of them girls.

'where is this place?'

'I don't know but there is this massive building behind it that looks like an upside down umbrella'.

After they interviewed her. Me and peeta sit in my office talking about it.

'we need to go and investigate it peeta, because she doesn't want the police involved so we have to'

'no I'm not bringing you into this and you getting hurt'

'don't you want the person that did this to her get punished, this person may have prim, it makes sense prim disappeared at a similar age, blonde hair blue eyes. Tell me it doesn't add up'.

'ok but under one conditon',

'what'

'you don't enter that house'

'he's not going to get me I have black/brown hair and grey eyes and over 20. I'm the complete opposite for what he is going for, I'm safe'

'fine but if anything happens you have to take the blame'.

 **Are they going to go along with plan or will something get in the way. Review or follow for and update/chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

For hours me and Peeta have been driving around trying to find a building that looks like and upside down building. We have found nothing so far.

'do you really think Prim is going to be one of the young girls down there, peeta?'

'I'm not sure but the girls that are there, they all have a family to get home to' he sighs, 'and if they are there that means delly has to tell the police everything just so we can get a search warrant to enter the place and search thoroughly'.

'I feel bad because I wish that prim isn't down there, but at the same time I do, I just want her to be safe'.

'I know how your feeling and I can't help but feel that I got my sister back and you haven't it makes me so..' peeta stops mid-sentence and points out of the window. There it is. A building like and upside down umbrella. Possibly the place that has kept my sister captive for 5 years.

We get out of the car and peeta tells me to stay in the car. 'for my own safety' he tells me.

When peeta gets to the door, I get out of the car and join him on the front porch. Peeta then glares at me but still knocks on the door. The door swings right open. And there stands a man with white hair and eyes like snakes and bloody-stenched breathe. This guy is scary. Luckily peeta is in uniform. Which is sexy, but I don't tell him that.

'we've had some complaints about some disturbing noise from concerned neighbours, we have some questions to ask'. Says peeta sternly. That's peeta, the so good liar. The man just stares at me like I'm prey. But it doesn't pass peeta as he slowly stands protectively in front of me so I'm out of the way of the man's vision.

'why don't you come in then'. The man's voice is sour, just like the man he is, if he really has all those girls. Me and peeta step into the closed of house. Which funnily enough, the windows are barred of so no one can escape through them.

Once we are inside me and peeta follow him through the house into which I'm guess a back room. I notice a basement door in the floor covered by a rug, but only enough that you can only see the handle and some of the edge. Peeta questions the man and he doesn't flinch. Not once. It's as if it doesn't affect him. The police sniffing round him while he has numerous girls locked right underneath our feet probably starving to death.

When we exit the house I tell peeta about the secret door leading to the basement. 'I feel like he's hiding something but I don't know what, if we told him what we suspected him of he probably be acting all innocent', he sighs 'I know he has those girls, we just need proof'.

When we get back me and peeta speak to delly.

'what did you captive look like?'

'white hair and beard and smelt of blood and vomit' was delly's reply.

'how many girl would you say where held down there with you?'

'I'd say about 10 girls all with the same features and when he would bring more in they would all be the age of 12 when me and the other girls asked them'. Me and peeta looked at each other.

'you've got to tell the police dell'. Says peeta while trying to comfort her.

'no I don't want to he'll just come after me again'. Says delly while shaking like a leaf.

'dell if we tell the police they will catch him and rescue the other girls, don't you want that, for the man to be punished and the girls to be free and with their families'

'of course I want that I'm just afraid that the police won't catch him in time and he will get me and kill me for telling the police about him'. Says delly.

'delly I assure you that won't happen, you are safe here', I say to keep her calm.

'okay I'll go to the police about it tomorrow I just want to get some sleep before though because I'm tired'. Me and peeta then leave her alone and walk out the door.

When I close the door I feel peeta's lips attack mine.

'see you at 7:00pm for our date gorgeous'. Peeta gives me another kiss and then walks off. Oh, how could I forget the date, its been on my mind all day. I think I'm falling for him. Hard.

My parents know I'm going on a date tonight. My mum is scared to let me go out at night even if I'm with a police officer (off duty) and my dad is happy for me but wants me to update him if I stay over his again. When peeta knocks on the door I know that this is going to be one of the best nights of my life. Even more so now I have come to the conclusion that I, Katniss Everdeen is purely, utterly in love with Peeta Mellark.


End file.
